A Prize To Die For
by MyOTPisItaDeiSaso
Summary: AU. Prized detective L and his three assistants, Matt, Mello and Near, are alerted by the strange deaths of band members in a large international band contest in the form of heart attacks. They suspect the band, Kira, an upcoming band to be the cause...
1. Prolouge

Title: A prize to die for

Author: MyOTPisItaDeiSaso

Anime/Manga: Death Note, Naruto

Summary: AU. Prized detective L and his three assistants, Matt, Mello and Near, are alerted by the strange deaths of band members in a large international band contest in the form of heart attacks. They suspect the band, Kira, an upcoming band to be the cause but they have no evidence. To get it they have to go undercover. Enter Wammy's. That's not all they have to deal with, they have to deal with Mello's crazy cousin and his band Akatsuki and not to mention all the other annoying bands such as Konoha and the Investigation Force.

Pairings: Dunno yet, any suggestions? Yaoi, Het but no Yuri :)

Rating: T, due to Hidan and his foul mouth. (In later chapters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Death or Naruto, if I did I'll be rich and this would not be fanfiction but fact. Oh and there would be a lot more yaoi and cute children moments. However I do own the plot (if there is one that is :P)

Prologue

A swirl of thick, smelly smoke came from the man's cigarette as he fulfilled his filthy habit despite the problems it was causing his lungs, ruining his singing voice which he desperately needed to help his band win the largest music competition in the solar system, if not the universe.

Yes he was talking about the Rapplen*. This year the competition was even larger than ever, new faces kept showing up with real talent such as the new band, Kira he believed it was called. It was a good name for it as well seeing as it was shooting up the ranks, killing most bands' hope to win. In fact it was amazing that his band had even managed to rank on the same level as them. But unlike this new band, his band had experience in the field of the Rapplen seeing as they had come second last year.

He smirked, taking a gulp of wine directly from the bottle, the red liquid pouring down his throat as he hardly tasted the alcohol, Kira would not know what hit them when their equipment got sabotaged. Poor naive kids, unused to the harsh world of the music business. Well, sucks to be them.

He took another puff of his guilty pleasure before stiffening; his cigarette fell from his limp fingers and lips, the wine bottle in his other hand slipping from loose fingers. Smashing against the floor, sending shards of glass flying into the air and shooting across the ground, as he brought his hands to his chest. He could feel a searing pain throughout his chest and going up his left arm. His heart clenching, his eyes went wide as he hurriedly tried to take a much needed breath but failing as his body refused to operate, it was like an elephant was sitting on his chest, squishing the breath out of him.

His head felt light and he could not think properly but he was filled with dread for some reason. He jolted once before hitting the ground. Hard. His face smacked against the cold ground, his body sprawled awkwardly from how he fell. Glass embedded in his skin, drawing blood from where he had fell on the glass from the bottle he had dropped. On his face was frozen one expression for ever, a mixture of shock and terror, after all who expects to have a heart attack and when you are actually having one, who does not get afraid?

He had been dead before he had hit the ground.

*Rapplen, mixture of apple and ramen, the two major foods in both animes/mangas, apple for DN, ramen for Naruto.

A/N: Review or you'll die of a heart attack. (Well not really as that's just mean :P)


	2. Chapter 1

Title: A prize to die for

Anime/Manga: Death Note, Naruto

Pairings: Suggestions? Will write yaoi and hentai possibly yuri.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Death or Naruto, but maybe one day... or not :P

xxxx

Chapter One: A new case

Matt paused looking at the announcement of the latest report of some guy dying from a heart attack in this competition, it was like the fifth one this week and it was only... Monday? It was suspicious. He lazily told a puff of the cigarette he held elegantly between his fingers in his left hand, his right hand running through his red hair thoughtfully (a reflex he had done since he was young when he was thinking), his blond roommate glared at him before coughing because the smoke which had filled the room.

"Shit Matt, can't you do that outside or something!" Mello growled looking at him in disgust, his amazingly blue eyes scrunching up as he made a face of pure and utter *synonym for disgust*. Matt gave him an incredulous look, what he was suggesting was ridiculous.

"Where else would I do it? Outside?" Matt asked without a hint of sarcasm and sounding just as *disgusted* as Mello did if not more so. Outside was filled with *disgusting* nature, just outside their window for instance was a large tree which just stayed there doing nothing but getting in the way and waking him up which it's annoying inhabitants. Mello rolled his eyes.

"Ideally, yes." He said scowling, making his well chiselled features rather less attractive and more menacing. Matt narrowed his eyes at the blond from beneath his orange tinted goggles and took another long puff just to piss Mello off more. He succeeded; Mello growled deeply in his throat and stood up.

"I believe Matt and Mello should refrain from more physical violence." The sheep in the corner began disrupting the fight before it could properly begin, not even looking up from his almost completely white puzzle. His white hair looking just as fluffy as ever, defining popular belief of how fluffy hair can actually get, Matt and Mello were both filled with an urge to just... poke it... to see if it was actually that fluffy.

"We can fight if we want to, Near." Mello scowled, Near sighed and went back to his puzzle. Mello growled, he hated being ignored and that was what was Near doing at this moment. Matt grinned and took another puff of his cigarette which drew Mello's attention back to him, he glared at him.

"What did I just tell you?" He said angrily, Matt just ignored him and opened his DS to begin play a game of Pokémon. Mello pouted like child, annoyed he was being ignored by everyone and decided to sulk on the couch, his legs brought up to his chin. He moodily then took out a bar of dark chocolate from goodness knows where and began chewing on it.

When L entered a few minutes later, he found two of his assistants on the floor, Matt playing his latest game and Near building a 'castle' out of playing cards. The final one of his assistants, Mello, was sprawled across the couch asleep, making it unable to sit there unless you were to move him which both Matt and Near where too lazy to do or maybe they just did not provoke a just awoken Mello's wrath. The latter was more likely, Mello was incredibly cranky when just woke up. L however did not have such restraints, he merely pushed Mello aside with his foot, waking up Mello due to the fact he was a light sleeper, and sat down on the couch in his usual crouch a 'quirk' of his. Mello glared at him and was about to punch him before realising it was his senior and decided against it and took to scowling instead.

"We have a case." L said simply, everyone turned and looked at him intently; Mello got over his strop and began grinning.

"Yes! Finally, what is it?" He asked excitedly, they had not had a case in ages as L being the world's greatest detective only took cases he was interested in and there were not much of them lately.

"The heart attacks in the Rapplen, the organizer of the Rapplen wanted the murderer to be caught." L said calmly, they stared at him.

"Murders? How does someone kill people with cardiac arrest from afar and without contact, three of them happened in places filled of witnesses and one on camera?" Mello asked blankly thinking back to the news report which had been just on, talk about luck, that way he could sound knowable on the case.

"That's what we need to find out." L said with a slight smile, "It's a challenge." He added, he had been getting bored.

"Well, it's happening in the Rapplen so the deaths only benefit the other bands in the competition." Matt said pausing his game and running his hand through his hair thoughtfully.

"So the murderer must be in the competition, probably another band, but it could just be a really crazed fan but that's unlikely." Mello continued.

"Exactly so we'll have to find a way to investigate the bands without seeming suspicious." Near said twirling his hand around his finger, L smiled slightly more at the speed his subordinates were getting into the case.

"Watari's already getting us in." L said nonchalantly, the three nodded excepting this easily, Watari always set everything like this up. He was very persuasive. L's phone then went off, he lifted it using his thumb and index finger to hold it by his ear, another one of his odd 'quirks'.

"Hello." He asked calmly, his face quickly contorted into an emotion which the three minors had only seen before when L had learned of his favourite sweet shop was closing. A mixture of disappointment and mild anger. Concerned Mello decided to question what was said on the other side of the conversation immediately after L had finished speaking.

"Watari had failed." L said simply, the three gasped in shock. Watari, failing, the two words did not fit correctly in their brains, it just did not compute. Watari did not fail. When it finally sunk it, they were filled with a sense of hopelessness, how where they going to investigate now? Mello began to chew thoughtfully on a new chocolate bar, milk chocolate this time, which had just magically appeared from nowhere.

"I think I may be able to get us in." He said slowly gaining surprised looks from everyone. Matt looked at him incredously.

"If Watari can't, what makes you think you can?" Matt said dubiously, Mello smiled.

"You just need to know the right people." He said simply, pulling out his own mobile from his trouser pockets and flicking it open. He hurriedly began dialling a number with everyone watching him intently, for the fate of the case rested on his shoulders alone, no pressure. The phone rang for a few seconds before getting picked up.

"Hey, I need a favour." Mello said after the person answered and said something. The person obviously said something Mello did not like as he scowled.

"For goodness sake, just call me Mello and, no, I'm not going to use you as bait again." He paused allowing the person to answer, Near and Matt looked at each other in surprise at the last comment.

"I need to get in to the Rapplen." He said flicking some blond hair out of his eyes, he smirked pleased by the answer the person gave him.

"Four." He said before hanging up, he turned back to his tensed watchers.

"He'll call back later with the news." He said, L's lips tugged on his thumb harsher than usual.

"I hope Mello's connection calls soon, this case needs to be solved quickly." L said tonelessly but his words showing slight urgency. Mello shrugged nonchalantly.

"He just needs to finish his band practice." Mello said calmly "Shouldn't take that long."

xxxxx

A/N: Can you guess who Mello's contact is? Here's a clue, it's someone from Naruto. If you get it right you can have a virtual cookie :)


	3. Chapter 2

Title: A prize to die for

Anime/Manga: Death Note, Naruto

Pairings: KisaIta, PeinKona, KakuHida, SasoDei (one-sided), later on TobiDei. Any suggestions? Will write yaoi and hentai possibly yuri.

Disclaimer: I still do not own Death or Naruto, probably never will but I can hope... right?

xxxx

Chapter Two:

'Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori

Hitori mata hitori de chi agaru toushi

Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori

Itsu ga iku jumbi ii are you ready?

Karadajuu fuu no wa shinzou ni

Hageshiku chi narase yo stomping

Taeru tsuki wo ukasu call me

Kawarisugiru ga nuki ka story

Come on everybody stand up

Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da

Me ni mo tomoran no speed hunter

Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba yeah

Come on everybody hands up

Mata ashita no heroes wa comeback

Tsuujou kazoe hibi wo countdown

Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise'

"Brat! Turn your fucking phone off during practice!" An extremely handsome red head yelled, his chocolate brown eyes glinting dangerously, the beautiful effeminate blond he was addressing made a face at him and answered the phone which was placed on a counter, just to piss the red head off.

"Deidara speaking." He sang even though it was his phone and no one else should really be

answering it.

_"Hey, I need a favour."_

"Mihael, how come every time you call you ask for a favour. Can't you just want a nice conversation, un?" Deidara whined sadly, "I'm not going to be bait for a crazed killer again, un." He added sternly getting an odd look from the redhead, he paused and sighed.

_"For goodness sake, just call me Mello and, no, I'm not going to use you as bait again."_

"Fine, what do you want, un?" He asked, he smiled at the answer.

_"I need to get in to the Rapplen."_

"Easier said than done but I've done harder." Deidara said leaning on the counter in rather sexy manner in a way to get more comfortable, the red head tried to refrain himself from staring at the blond's rather well formed ass.

"How many people am I getting in, you can't have solo acts, un." Deidara continued oblivious to the red-head's confused stare, who the hell was he talking to? He nodded at the answer, forgetting that the person on the other line could not see it.

_"Four."_

"Got it, call you later, Danna's in a mood because you rang in the middle of practice and he's not very patient, it shouldn't take long." Deidara said cheerfully before turning off the phone.

"Brat, what was that about?" 'Danna' asked frowning, Deidara looked at him and smiled.

"My favourite little cousin is going to visit." He said simply and put the phone back onto the counter. Sasori grimaced, he had met one of Deidara's cousins before, a crazed little girl who was too loud and had an affinity of blowing stuff up just like Deidara but on a lesser scale. Deidara's favourite cousin would be far worse than that girl if Deidara liked him so much, he may just as well call his therapist already if he had to deal with him.

"How long is practice gonna last, I need to see Tobi... err... Madara." Deidara asked the other members of the band, there was a stoic raven haired man, a handsome ginger with an abnormal amount of piercings, a tanned man with green eyes and long brown almost black hair and a green-haired man with half of his pale, almost white, face covered with a large integrate black tattoo of almost Celtic design. They had remained quiet watching Deidara interestedly and slightly amused.

"You can leave now, if you like. We'll just continue to practice without you." The pierced man said calmly, Deidara did not have such an important role in the part they were trying to practice, being the lead singer he did not have much of a part during the instrumental. Deidara smiled gratefully.

"Thanks, Pein-sama, you're the best." He said cheerfully and slipped out of the soundproof practice room. The red head rolled his eyes.

"He's unbearable." The red head muttered, the rest of the members just smiled, they all knew about the crimson haired's not so secret crush on the blond even if he tried to hide it.

"Aw you're just jealous that he thinks I'm the best not you, aren't you Sasori." Pein grinned; Sasori went slightly red in the face.

"I'm not." He grumbled. Everyone just laughed at his flustered expression.

xxxxx

A/N: Did you guess right? Oh his ringtone is Hero's Come Back, the first Naruto Shippuden Opening.

Oh and if you're wondering the Akatsuki Band members: Deidara=Lead Singer (can also play piano used in ballads and stuff), Sasori=Singer can (also play guitar), Itachi=Singer (can also play guitar), Pein=Main Guitarist (can also sing), Kakuzu=Bass Guitar, Zetsu=Drums

P.S. I promise to write longer :)


End file.
